marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Edith Freiberg (Earth-31916)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-31916 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, mercenary; former soldier | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = J. Michael Straczynski; Gary Frank | First = Supreme Power #18 | Death = New Avengers Vol 3 24 | HistoryText = Edith Freiberg was the daughter of the head of an ultra-conservative church and a highly prejudiced and abusive man. Her powers manifested at a young age when a nurse trying to give her a vaccination could not get the needle through her skin. Her father believed this was sign of demonic power and, unable to hurt 'Eddy', would beat her mother for any of Edith's perceived transgressions. In high school, she was attacked and raped by three boys (her classmates). While she could easily have defended herself, Edith was aware that this would only result in her mother receiving a beating and so did not attempt to defend herself. The stress of this event and her inability to use her powers when she most needed to left her in a catatonic state for sometime. Despite this, her father refused to believe she had been raped (citing the lack of injury), instead accusing her of being promiscuous. Edith's mother soon discovered that her husband was having an affair and confronted him. Edith's father accidentally caused a car accident that killed Edith's mother and attempted to cover up the event to save his reputation. Edith recovered after hearing the news, finding and killing her father - then killing the boys who had raped her. She later realized she's a lesbian and enlisted in the American military. She is a regular drinker, occasionally getting into bar fights in which she easily won by using her powers to redirect kinetic energy, and have problems with men and with authority. Edith joined Squadron Supreme under the codename Inertia. During 'Operation Long Walk' (the Squadron's mission in the Middle East), Edith finds a young girl whose mother and older sister were raped and then stoned to death by four male relatives on the pretext of erasing the shame of the rape ("Honor killing"). The girl had apparently been hiding to avoid a similar fate. Using Emil Burbank as a translator, Edith finds the relatives and buries them up to their necks. She then tears a steel bar off a nearby railing, gives it to the girl, and walks away. The girl apparently kills them. So far, her behavior has been shown to be erratic and possibly psychotic. Stanley Stewart (The Blur) has attempted to reach out to her, and Edith has thanked him for his concern, but she still refuses his offer of friendship. The Squadron Supreme confronted Earth-616's Cabal during an Incursion and perished in combat right before their Earth was destroyed by th Cabal, so theirs could live. | Powers =*'Superhuman Strength' *'Invulnerability' *'Energy Transference': Inertia can transfer kinetic energy into objects or people. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Time Runs Out casualties